Davis, Davis Revolution!
by KhakiBlueSocks
Summary: Davis wondering around in an arcade, when he sees the mother of all games! Preface to Forever Green Socks of Love and Hope Light and Key Lime Pie by KhakiBlueSocks. Based on the scene in Gatomon’s Baby by Lord Pata! NOW REPOSTED!


(A/N – This is a story that I knew I had to get down on "paper"! I had just finished editing a story for my good friend Lord Pata. I remembered thinking, "What if Davis from Pata's story "Gatomon's Baby", and Dr. McKnight (Josh) from my stories "Forever Green Socks of Love" and "Hope, Light and Key Lime Pie" knew each other a while ago? Even better, what if they went head to head in a game of "Dance, Dance Revolution?" I hope this is the answer!)

* * *

_**Davis, Davis Revolution! **_

(Preface to _Forever Green Socks of Love_ and _Hope Light and Key Lime Pie_ by KhakiBlueSocks. Based on the scene in _Gatomon's Baby_ by Lord Pata)

* * *

The golden tokens jingled in his palm as the young teenager wondered around the noisy arcade.

_Man, everything is taken._ He sighed to himself, the pings, plinks, and boings resonating through the small building. _Maybe I should head back to the guys. They're probably wondering where I'm at—_

Davis was snapped out of his trance by a bright pink light shining in his eyes. He raised ha hand up to his eyes and squinted at the source of the light.

"_DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!" _The game called out, in a loud booming voice.

Davis stared at the odd new game in the middle of the arcade floor. The handrails and lighted floor panels attached to a big console with two video screens showing a model dancing on the floor panels. Four lights dwarfed the "Dance Dance Revolution" sign: pink on one side, white on the other.

It's a kiddy game…I'm not that despara— 

Davis watched as a young, dark skinned teenager, dropped a handful of tokens into the machine. He then dropped his backpack, sat down on the raised platform, and began removing his shoes and socks.

A few murmurs went through the arcade, and the volume dropped slightly.

Davis scoffed as he walked up to the teenager. He looked around the same age as Tai. "Think taking off your shoes gonna make you dance better?"

"Wanna try me?" He asked, staring Davis square in his brown eyes as he stuffed his socks in his shoes. "You got tokens, I got time."

Davis dropped his tokens in the 2nd player slot on the machine, causing the platform on the right to light up. "You pick the song." Davis said, standing in the middle of the podium.

The teenager grinned, as he took his position on the left platform. "Lets see here…" He said, as he rapidly tapped the buttons on the console. "Okay. Here we go. Something from my neck of the woods." He said, slapping the green button.

Davis reached back and gripped the handrail, taking several deep breaths as the screen counted down. "I wonder what song he picked?" He asked as the pink and white lights shined on the two teens.

3…2…1…GO!

_They call me Big L'y, Big Silly_

_Big Money, Big Billy_

_When I'm sliding in them all can ya hear me?_

_I be sexing wit these bars so ya feel me_

_Let me grip it up for cuz in the back_

_Let me grip it get a buzz in ya hat_

Davis froze as he watched the screen in amazement. "Man! What is this!"

"Headsprung – LL Cool J." the dark skinned teenager replied, his eyes focused on the screen, his feet stepping in time with the on screen display.

"Wait, you're American?" Davis asked in amazement. "Whoa! Cool!"

_I'm a tell ya how to cause an attack_

_Timbaland, Ladies Love on the track_

_Lovely get the ice, pop champagne_

_Don't forget I used to ride on the train_

"Born and raised." He replied, arms moving in perfect sync with the beat.

_When I bump it right, call my name_

_Go crazy in the mall wit James_

_Dump that, not ill like me_

_Bring the women in to chill for free_

_Let me tell ya girl, don't try me_

_You better have I.D.!_

_Don't just stand their, dance!_ Davis growled to himself as he started slamming his feet down on the light panels. "How did you learn to dance like this?" He panted, a thin stream of sweat, streaming down his cheek.

_When we be up in the club_

_We be posting the back_

_When we be in the club_

_Girl always come to the back_

_And we bout to get our head sprung_

_And we bout to get our head sprung_

_And we bout to get our head sprung_

_And we bout to get our head sprung_

"Practice." He replied simply. His attention didn't divert from the screen, his eyes never looked down at his now fast moving feet. His lips were mouthing the words of the song as he danced. His life meter was now flashing silver and gold as he aced another perfect move.

_Hey ladies! (Yeah!) no need to get your hair done_

_I said yo ladies! (Yeah!) no need to get your hair done_

_I'm a get your head sprung, I'm a get your head sprung_

_I'm a get your head sprung, I'm a get your head sprung_

_I said yo fellas ((Yo!)) no need to throw them ones_

_I said yo fellas ((Yo!)) no need to throw them ones_

_I'm a get your head sprung, I'm a get your head sprung_

_I'm a get your head sprung, I'm a get your head sprung (Hey!)_

Davis fell back against the handrail, panting heavily. He looked up for the first time at his life meter and grinned triumphantly. "Ha! I'm still in it!" he crowed, pointing to the small sliver of green on his life indicator.

"By a wing and a prayer." The teenager replied, rolling his eyes. "Your pick for the next song." He said, leaning up against the rest pole, nonplused.

Davis moved up to the control panel and scanned through the songs, grinning evilly. _I got him now! He wants to go American on me? Oh, it's on now! _He thought to himself as he stopped at a song and rapped the green button. "There we go!"

"3…2…1…GO!"

_Things are starting to accelerate into something_

_Never stopping always trouble bubbling_

_Now I think I'm getting dizzy, too much spinning_

_Page by page the plot is thickening quickening!_

_It's getting too insane, I'm trying to maintain_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa, whoa, whoa whoa!_

"Something from my neck of the woods!" Davis said with a grin, as he started stepping in tune with the light panels on the podium.

The dark skinned teenager looked at him, shrugged his shoulders, and started dancing on the podium, his dark brown eyes riveted to the screen once again.

_I got him licked! _Davis thought triumphantly, grinning from ear as the song entered it's chorus.

_You run around!_

_I run around!_

_We're all gonna run run run around!_

_You run around!_

_I run around!_

_We all do a run run run around!_

"Getting tired over there?" Davis jeered, as the word "Perfect" flashed across his screen.

"Sneaky, man, sneaky." The teenager said, grinning slightly, his life indicator no longer flashing silver and gold. "But I'll be alright."

_It is getting closer_

_More intense, ever spinning_

_Twisting turning roller coaster!_

_Inch by inch the gap is closing_

_Pressure building_

_Temperature rising_

_Higher and higher!_

_Lets see if I can trip him up a bit…get inside his head. _Davis thought, shooting a glance at his opponent.

"So, what brings you to Japan?" Davis asked, now feeling confident in his moves. "Vacation?"

"Yep. I'm a foreign exchange student from the states, and me and my friend decided to spend summer vacation here." The teenager replied, stomping on the left and right panels at the same time. "This year, we're going to start at Tokyo U."

"Whoa! What's your major?" Davis asked, stomping five times on the forward panel.

"Either computer science or obstetrics."

_It's getting too crazy_

_I wish I could maybe_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa, whoa, whoa whoa!_

"Really? My friend Joe is studying to be a—" Davis stopped in mid sentence as he saw his friends walk in the arcade, the girls were carrying bags from what looked like a baby store.

_You run around!_

_I run around!_

_We're all gonna run run run around!_

_You run around!_

_I run around!_

_We all do a run run run around!_

_Aw, man! I go to look good in front of these guys!_ Davis thought to himself, panicking as he missed a step on the light panel.

_You run around!_

_I run around!_

_We're all gonna run run run around!_

_You run around!_

_I run around!_

_We all do a run run run around!

* * *

_

"Oh, you have got to be kidding." Matt said, slapping a hand to his forehead. "Does he honestly think that he--"

"He's gonna lose, I guarantee it." Mimi chimed in.

Davis' eyes were now on the platform light panels; his thick shoes clumsily stomping each panel. _Come on! You were doing great until Kari and the others walked in! Keep it up!_ Davis encouraged himself as he hit a dark light panel.

"Come on, man! You ain't got nothing!" Davis jeered, as his life meter was now flashing in the red. "I'm planning my comeback! I'm planning my comeback!"

"Ha! Go Davis! Go!" Ken cheered, clapping in time with the beat.

The others cheered as his opponent pulled off another difficult move, the word "Perfect" flashing on his side of the screen.

"We got to hit the road, guys. I don't even want to think what the digimon are doing to our house". Tai said, looking at his watch.

"Leave it to me, big brother." Kari said, winking at TK. "Hey, Davis!" Kari cried out, over the song waving her hand in the air.

Davis looked back over his shoulder and grinned as Kari gave him a wink and a smile. No longer looking where he was stepping, he stomped down hard on the edge of the podium, causing him to tumble to the carpeted floor.

Tai looked down at him, grinning. "Time to go, dancing fool."

His opponent, now finished with the song, padded over and held out a hand. "You alright?" He asked, grinning sheepishly.

Reluctantly, Davis accepted the hand and pulled himself up. "I'm cool, thanks." He said, regaining his composure. "You're real good, I got to admit."

"Thanks. It's all in the footwork. I'm Josh, by the way." He said, shaking his hand

"Davis." Replied the brunette. "You know, I want a rematch, right?"

"Name the time and place, and I'll be here." Josh replied with a determined grin on his face.

"I'll find ya!" Davis called out, following the group out of the arcade. "And next time I'll choose the song! You be sure to bring you're "A" game."

I have a feeling we'll meet again, and trust me. I'll deliver my "A" game!" Josh said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. 

The End?

* * *

(A/N – To keep the mean ol' lawyer people away, I have to say this…I do not own the songs "Run Around" or "Headsprung". There. Now you can't sue me! LA LA LA! REVIEW!) 


End file.
